I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel's parents die suddenly while they were on summer vacation Dipper shuts out everyone. But when he opens up again and begins to openly talk to an empty space of air everybody thinks that's his way of coping. At least until he starts being secretive and ignoring everyone. Might be BILLDIP
1. Chapter 1

I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE

DISCLAIMER: TO THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR ANY OTHER HORROR FILM THAT THIS MAY RELATE TO!

A/N: FIRST GRAVITY FALLS FANFICTION! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT MORE THAN 8 CHAPTERS LONG! NOR DO I OWN ALICES ADVENTURES IN WONDERLAND.

CHAPTER ONE: JUST THE START

Dipper Pines was a lonely boy he always wore the same clothing everyday, mind you that he has a lot of copies of the same outfit (that was a red shirt over lapped with a blue vest and grey shorts finished with a worn out brown hat with a star symbol on the front) and that he showers, his classmates call him queer. It didn't help that he had a strange birth mark on his forehead that clearly copied the big dipper or that he liked to study and search up how to decode certain messages like Caesar or A1Z26 He didn't have friends his own age that was other than his twin sister Mabel and was quieter than most of the other boys in his class

Everyday since kindergarten the other kids would bully him and call him names or steer clear from his way, creating huge gaps in crowds and drawing more attention by making noises of disgust, whispering and or pointing at him. Dipper and Mabel never really saw their parents they came into the house in the middle of the night and left in the wee hours of the morning. Mabel being the popular twin,had friends to talk to and go out with on weekends leaving Dipper all alone in a huge house. Well most people wouldn't call it huge but when your left alone by yourself the world seems to get bigger. The house itself was a two story and was a shade of a very bright sunburst yellow (which Dipper complained quietly that it was to bright). It had two simple bathrooms one upstairs in the right hand corner which was painted red and white, and one in the master bedroom down stairs which was for the parents painted a lavender color for 'relaxation' as the parents called it.

The house had three bedrooms, one was Dipper's that was painted a dark navy blue with matching bed sheets, pillows and comforter, around the room hung up many posters for the mysterious wonders of the world. From UFO's to Big Foot and the snow Yeti. Newspaper clippings of sightings and post it notes written with logical theories and mathematical problems scrawled across them in sloppy blue sharpie. Mabel's room was just across his and was a really painfully bright bubble gum pink (even at night when the light's were off)with a matching pink bed that was filled with a surplus of stickers and stuffed animals. The closet was full of random homemade goofy sweater's and different bedazzled shoes. It was finally when the school year of his twelfth birthday finally came to an end and summer vacation began that Dipper actually had something to look forward too.

Gravity Falls Oregon, a sleepy town known widely for it's vast arrangement of mysteries and famous Greasy diner pancakes. When his parents mentioned that they were going to be staying with a great uncle that they barely even knew of for the summer, he was kinda bummed out. Though he guessed it was better than laying cooped up in a lonely house for the rest of the summer. As soon as the bell from school rang Dipper raced to his locker just like the rest of the kids and hurriedly shoved the few things he had from his locker. This included threw chewed up pens (what? He like to chew while he thinks!) An old tattered up book who's tittle is named ' ALICE'S ADVENTURES IN WONDERLAND By Lewis Carroll. ' his favorite book since he was three,and he knew every sentence word for word, and a picture of his and Mabel goofing of at the playground. He zipped up his backpack and raced towards the opened doors, he could see the blinding sunlight just ahead!

3! He was almost there!

2! A little more closer!

1! Just a bit more!

A large rough hand grabbed his shoulder halting him in mid run.

"Where do you think your going nerd?"

Dipper let out a bit gush of air he was holding in and staggered backwards and glared at the taller boy.

"Why hello Sam." He said sarcastically. Sam was a boy two years older than him but held back twice for his grades, he was lean and tall has short black hair that was gelled in sharp spikes and small beady eyes that were so small that you couldn't see the colour of them. His shirt was blue and baggy as well as his pants his sneakers squeaked on the floor as he covered the distance between them.

"I asked 'where are you going nerd?'"

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "No you didn't."

"What? Of course I did!"

"No you said 'where do you think your going nerd.' Not 'where are you going nerd'" he said with a matter a fact air to him. He tried to get away but he was backhanded across the face. Dipper out of reaction slapped him back and was rewarded with a punch sending him to the ground.

"Don't back talked me you nerd! Do that again and we'll see what happens to your sister!"

Dipper's face was red as well as his swollen cheek he had enough of this he better not touch Mabel he quickly rose to his feet.

"Don't you dare touch her!" And with that he slammed his foot into the older boys crotch and ran off while the other screamed in agony. He raced down to the yellow bus and quickly told the driver.

"Sam's not coming he's walking today."

The driver just raised and eyebrow before starting up the engine the bus jerked and began to slowly move forward gradually gaining speed. Dipper quickly made his way to an empty seat and sat down staring out the window as they began passing several house, listening just barely to Mabel talking to her friends. He felt the seat sink in next to him and turned to look at whoever had sat down. But as soon as he had turned his head there was a quick golden flash and he realised nobody was there. He shrugged thinking that it was just his imagination playing tricks with it. After all he spent so much time in his own little wonderland that he began to daydream without realising it.

The bus jerked to a stop and a kid with wild red scruffy hair jumped off and walked towards their home. The bus jerked again and began to move forward.

TIME SKIP ANOMALY:

Dipper groaned as his head bumped against the side of the bus. The "Speedy beaver" was going a little too fast for his liking. His sister Mabel was asleep next to him, her head resting against his left shoulder and backpack held loosely in her lap. Dipper checked his grey wrist watch: 11:34pm. He glared at the dark sky in anger and was annoyed that every time his head drooped it ended up being slammed against the window.

"Hey son." A voice spoke up making Dippers eyes snap open again from it's half lidded state he looked up at the bus driver.

"Yes sir?"

"You should get some rest like your sister there. It's a long ride." The man in his late forty's said. Dipper sighed and ran a hand underneath his hat.

"I dunno man... The roads pretty bumpy and I don't really sleep."

"But a growing boy needs his rest."

Dipper groaned and grabbed his bag, pulling out the old and tattered book he responded.

"Maybe I'll sleep after I read."

"Sure thing kid."

He pried open the old book and started on the first worn page.

' Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, 'and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice 'without pictures or conversations?'

...

The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then dipped suddenly down, so suddenly that Alice had not a moment to think about stopping herself before she found herself falling down a very deep well.'

His eyes began to droop and the book slowly slid onto his lap and his head dropped to his chest as the bumping of the bus rocked him to sleep.

'SOON MY LITTLE DIPPER...SOON.'

Yay! I did it! Tell me what you think!


	2. MEET THE GOLDEN MAN

I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO HORROR STORIES AND ALICE'S ADVENTURES IN WONDERLAND.

A/N: I haven't written a lot of yaoi in a while so I will try to do my best to keep it platonic for you ETERNAL MIST.

CHAPTER 2: MEET THE GOLDEN MAN!

Dipper slowly awoke to his sister shaking him, his head mildly thumping the bus window, with a low groan he opened his eyes.

"Mabel? Are we there yet?" He asked groggily wiping away the sleep from his eyes. He placed his book back into his back pack.

She scoffed, "Of course we are Dipping sauce!" She said pulling his brown hat over his eyes playfully. He chuckled and looked out the window to look at the town as they passed by.

"What do you think Grunkle Stan would look like?" He asked after a minute.

Mabel turned to him a smile stretching. "Handsome of course!"

Dipper rolled his eyes as the bus turned onto a long drive way.

"Alright kids here's your stop."

Dipper grabbed his and Mabel's things and thanked the driver as they got off. Stepping onto the dry grass in front of an old shack Dipper heaved the Suitcase's onto the lawn and adjusted his brown back pack on his shoulder's. The bus drove away.

"Hey Kiddo's!" A gruff voice said, and Dipper turned to look at an old man making his way over to them. He wore a cheap looking suit and an eye patch with a fez.

"I'm your Great Uncle Stan! And welcome to the mystery shack." He shook his 8 ball cane at the sign, at which a giant S fell down making it say MYSTERY HACK.

Dipper frowned and all he could think of was. 'Totally a con man.'

TIMESKIP~

Night had fallen and Dipper was wide awake. Starring at the ceiling his stomach made big nasty turns making him groan. There was something off about this town that make Dipper curious. The towns people were idiots and believed everything that they've been told, Grunkle Stan was acting suspicious and kept to himself most of the time. Not to mention that he made Dipper help around the store for the rest of the day, after Mabel and Dipper had settled in their room.

Feeling like he was about to throw up he sat up. The room spun for a bit before stopping with a hand over his mouth he carefully placed his feet onto the creaky wooden panels. He slowly stood up and wobbled his way to the bathroom. He sat in front of the toilet and dry heaved for what seemed like 20 minutes. After he got his gagging under control he decided a nice breather outside would do a difference so he waddled his way into the kitchen like a fat man who just ate and grabbed his navy blue vest and a new blue and white pine tree hat he got from Grunkle Stan earlier as a welcoming gift, from one of the chairs. Just as he was making his way towards the door he saw a blue light come from around the vending machine. He did a double take but when he looked back the light was gone. He sighed it must be because he was nauseous, he held onto the wall as he made his way towards the front door again. A rough hand clamped around his left shoulder tightly. He yelped (manly) as he was spun around.

"Hey kid where do you think your going at this hour?" His Grunkle said glaring at him.

Dipper sighed in relief that it wasn't a monster of the darkness or anything.

"I-I feel sick so I'm going outside for some fresh air."

His Grunkle's glare softened and he let go of Dippers arm. "Okay kid stay in front of the house and don't go into the woods at night it's dangerous. And uh... Don't stay out too long your parents will kill me."

Dipper weakly smiled. "Sure Grunkle Stan."

He watched as the elder man walked to his room and disappeared behind the door. Dipper quickly made his way outside and stumbled onto the grass. The world was spinning faster and he decided to lay down and close his eyes until it stopped. For a few minutes until.

"A pine tree huh?"

Dipper's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. "Wh-what? Whose there?"

"Hello." A rich voice said from his right. His head snapped around so fast it cracked. A man about the age of 20 sat there, with a bright yellow suit and black pants. Complete with a black bow tie, a top hat, a cane and a matching eye patch. Yellow golden blond hair was flipped over it and was neatly brushed. He had white place skin and peachy freckles that dusted his checks. Dipper noticed something off about the man he was glowing,

He yelped again and scooted backwards until it hit the shack's stairs.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Bill! Bill Cipher at your service!"

Dipper stared at him completely bewildered. "I'm D-Dipper... Dipper Pines."

Bill smiled and stood up reaching a hand down to Dipper. "Oh don't be afraid of me I just came to say hello."

Dipper took his hand and got up and brushed the dust of himself. "Why?"

"Huh?" Bill hummed leaning forward on his cane lifting an eyebrow at the smaller male.

"Why did you stop to say Hi?"

Bill smiled before standing straight. "You seemed...Interesting."

It was Dipper's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Well I mean what kind of child sleeps out side at 4:06am?"

Dipper blushed. "O-oh well I felt sick so I came out for a breather... What are you doing out at this time?"

"Oh just out for a walk... You know you shouldn't doze out where people could grab you."

Dipper gulped and backed away slightly up the stairs. "Uh.. Sorry?"

Bill laughed. "Oh I'm not going to hurt you pine tree!"

"Pine tree?"

"Your hat... It has a pine tree on it."

Dipper's face scrunched up. "Okay... But you know my name why call me Pine tree?"

"It suits you better."

Dipper took a deep breath and hurriedly spoke. "Well I have to get back to bed so...goodbye." He turned to run back inside when.

"Hey Pine Tree!"

Dipper turned.

"How's about I show you around town tomorrow?"

Dipper took a shaky breath. "Mom told me not to follow strangers."

Bill smiled, "I'm sure your parents told you not to talk to them either?"

Dipper blushed.

"You've already broken rule number one and besides. He said as he began to float. Dippers eyes widened and he let out a shocked noise.

"For the first person to be able to see me without summoning me has got to be special. I smell magic in your system... If you let me I can teach you some tricks. What do you say?"

Dipper stood stock still taking in what was said. "What are you?"

Bill smiled, "I'm a dream demon kid! And no one else can see me but you."

Dipper frowned. "But what if your just a part of my imagination?"

"Would I be able to do this?" Bill said as his hand shot out towards a tree and lifted it from the ground.

Dipper stared and fear began to bubble up. "W-what if I say no?"

Bill smiled. "Then I'll go on my merry way."

Dipper thought for a moment before saying. "Fine..."

Bill's smiled stretched for a mile. "Brilliant! Meet me tomorrow at the abandoned park kiddo!" And with a snap the dream demon was gone leaving Dipper frozen at the door.


	3. WELCOME TO THE MINDSCAPE KID

I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT SOMEONE ELSE MIGHT OWN.

A/N: DIPPER AND BILL ARE KINDA OOC

CHAPTER 3:WELCOME TO THE MINDSCAPE KID!

Dipper awoke the next morning like he did every morning. Half-awake. Still in his grass stained vest and PJ's Dipper slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He barely noticed the smoke in the air.

"Morning Dip-Dop!" An overly hyped Mabel shouted as she fanned over something burning on the stove. Dipper coughed and lazily fanned the air before him and grabbed the cereal box and an empty bowl laying on the counter. It was when he was pouring the milk that he was fully awake and aware of the fire on the stove. In mid panic he shoved Mabel out of the way and spilled milk onto the charred remains of what looked like a pancake. He turned of the stove and threw the sizzling pancake into the garbage can.

"Mabel? What have I told you about making food alone?" He asked as he placed the burning pan into the sink and grabbed the nearest sponge.

"Hey! Grunkle Stan left for the store and I couldn't wake you up! You were dead asleep!"

Dipper glared angrily at the spilled milk and began to clean it up. "Then make cereal next time surely that won't go on fire."

Mabel frowned and poked his cheek, "Yeah well how am I suppose to cook?"

Dipper after finally cleaned after his sister's mess sat down with his soggy frosted flakes. "Take a cooking lesson or TV dinners...or turn the food over before it turns black."

Mabel laughed as her eyes took in his disheveled clothes and hair. "What happened to you?"

Dipper hummed in confusion as he looked down at his clothes. He choked on his cereal as his memories came flying back.

'Meet me at the abandoned park kiddo!'

He jumped stuttering out a half passed excuse of going to meet someone in town and he'd begone for a while. He ran up the stairs two at a time and bursted into his shared room. He yanked open the night stand drawer and grabbed a fresh change of clothing he ran towards the bathroom stubbing his right foot on the corner wall and letting out a loud string of curses.

TIME ANOMALLY:

Dipper calmly walked down Gravity falls main street his book stuffed into the inner pocket of his dark navy blue jacket and his hands shoved into the pockets of his short gray shorts. He stopped by Greasy's dinner and as soon as Lazy Susan had a moment he asked.

"Excuse me ?"

She turned around with her overly bright smile. "Yes dear? What can I do for you?"

He fiddled with the hem of his jacket. "Do you um.. Do you know if there is an abandoned park and if so where is it?"

She stared at him with her one eye. "Yeah there is an abandoned park just two blocks east of here why do you wanna know?"

Dipper give her a shy smile, "I said I'll meet a friend there."

She smiled even wider. "Oh! That's nice off you go hun!"

Dipper smiled again and left the dinner. He kicked a stray pebble on the road. Bill never said when to show up he just said to show up. He hung his head with a sigh.

'What if Bill was a no show...or a figment of my imagination?' He thought. His thoughts scrambled when some one grabbed the back of his hood pulling him into a dark alley way. Startled he began to struggle a hand muffled his mouth.

"Quiet brat." A snotty voice said. Dipper froze his mind going a mike a minute.

"Listen brat I saw the way you looked at Wendy the other day and I just wanted to say, back off dweeb."

Dipper huffed as the teen let him go and he turned to see who he was. A tall teenage boy wearing a black zip up hoodie with a stitched up heart in the middle. His hair was black and up to the bottom of his cheeks.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked back up as the older male proceeded to walk towards him dangerously.

"Robbie...Robbie Valentino."

That was the last thing Dipper heard before a fist came flying at his face. He closed his eyes threw up his arms and waited for the pain. When nothing happened he opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him. Robbie seemed to be angrily slamming his fists at an invisible force field with his eyes closed. Dipper shrieked and froze keeping his hands up and shaking. Was he doing this? He moved forwards arms outstretched Robbie was pushed backwards. He watched as Robbie stumbled backwards with wide eyes. He was doing this. Robbie opened his eyes as he was pushed back. Dipper began to shove Robbie backwards eyes glowing a bright blue.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted letting his arms fall to his sides as Robbie stared at him in shock.

"W-what are you?! F-Freak!" He shouted getting up and running away screaming about possessed kids.

Dipper stumbled to the right side grabbing the side of the ally way and gasping for air. He suddenly felt tired and drained of all energy.

'Bill...' He suddenly thought of and pushed of the side of the building and continued his way to the park.

A few mintues later found Dipper sitting at the edge of a broken slide thinking about what happened in the ally way with a frown.

"Hey kiddo!" A cheery voice rang out through out the empty park. A gloved hand was placed on his shoulder jolting him out of his dazed state.

"Gahhhh! Bill! Don't do that!"

"Sorry kid but I wanted to congratulate you on your first use of magic!"

Dipper frowned again. "H-how did you know that?"

Bill floated lazily in the air in a sitting position. "Don't worry about that kid, I know lots of things..."

His one eye widened and his pupils dilated. "Lot's of things.."

Dipper stared in silent horror. "Okay creep. I don't wanna know..."

Bill floated in front of Dipper and gripped his hands. "First lesson kid! Learning how to fly!" And with that he lifted Dipper into the air.

ANOTHER TIME ANOMALY:

Dipper was beyond tired when he limped through the front door of the mystery shack. With a groan he began to make his way up the stairs when Grunkle Stan called him.

"I need you to hang up these signs in the woods."

Dipper was too tired to complain and just grabbed a bucket of nails and a hammer before grabbing the stack and headed towards the woods.

After a few minutes of hanging up signs Dipper began to mumble about how unfair Stan was to him. He was going to hang up another when a metal clang echoed through the area he just hit. He carefully knocked against the tree with a hammer. The sound rang again. Curious he walked around it touching the base until a hatch opened up. He pushed the small levers until another hatch opened in the ground behind him. He walked over and paused leaning over to see what was inside now fully awake and tiredness forgotten. His face lit up with unimaginable curiosity as his eyes landed on a large red book. It was old and worn out and had a golden six fingered hand print on the cover with a large black number three. Taking the book out he happily blew the dust off of it and eagerly opened the book to the first page. Reading it he was immediately hooked and sat there reading to pass the time until his sister scared him and dragged his butt home to eat and rest. Bill visited him in his dreams again telling him to meet him at the lake the next day at noon.

Dipper had a feeling that his summer was going to get a whole lot more dangerous.


End file.
